villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Biggie Clement
Biggie Clement is the main antagonist of the Fillmore! episode "The Nineteenth Hole is a Shallow Grave". He is a 7th grader who is known for owning a big comic book collection. He was voiced by Thomas Dekker. Role Biggie was first seen calling Safety Patrol Officer Fillmore to retrieve a mint comic book stolen by a kid. Fillmore was able to retrieve the comic book and put the kid into custody, much to Biggie's relief. However, the Safety Patrol caught wind of several golfers at the X Middle School miniature golf game throwing in the game for unknown reasons whatsoever. Fillmore was assigned to investigate the situation, despite Fillmore's objections to it as he once played an unofficial game with the golf players for their trophies and items last year, and that the golfers never played the game ever since. Going under the name Buena Vista, Fillmore signed himself up as a contestant for the game, but after it was delayed during a rainstorm, Fillmore was approached by two thugs, who suggested that he throws in the match for a good reward. Fillmore gave the thugs his number in case their employer wants to reach him before he leaves, and the employer turns out to be none other than Biggie himself. With that in mind, Biggie sets up a meeting between the Safety Patrol and Ham Bomant (the president of the school's golf squad), which went wrong after Ham accidentally caused damage on the golf course. Ham explained that he received an anonymous call saying that Buena Vista is going to hurt several elderly citizens and that he was told to make him back off. Because of this event, Principal Folsom furiously closes the case (since Ham happens to be her nephew) and the Safety Patrol is forced to stand down, much to Biggie's delight. Despite this, the Safety Patrol did some digging on Biggie: he owns a huge collection of comic books in the school and that he is running on bets to buy more comic books for his collection while threatening other golfers to lose to his best golfer Ian Chilton so that he can use the money to buy more comic books. In spite of the setback, Third convinced Fillmore to get back in the game after he told her about his backstory. Using his skills, Fillmore manages to rise himself to score more points against Chilton, much to Biggie's fury. During the final round, Biggie handcuffs Third to himself, explaining that he will have his thugs to blow an air horn and a chutney sprayer to distract Fillmore's concentration and make him lose the game. Fortunately, Third uses her wits to get Biggie into range of the sprayer while throwing his snack at the air horn, allowing Fillmore to win the game. With Fillmore having won the game, one of the players Cuzzy Shotwell (who was previously coerced by Biggie to lose) explained Biggie's true plot, allowing Fillmore and Third to finally take Biggie and his thugs into custody. It can be implied that Biggie and his thugs will face either detention or suspension for their crimes. Navigation Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Non-Action Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:One-Shot Category:Businessmen Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Imprisoned Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Incriminators Category:Trickster Category:Opportunists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Gamblers Category:Sophisticated Category:Cheater Category:Fillmore! Villains